As organizations become more complex and diversified, maintaining and organizing outside business contacts becomes increasingly difficult. One part of an organization may not be aware of existing or ongoing relationships developed or maintained in other parts of an organization. As a result, business relationships with persons or entities outside the organization may stagnate. Additionally, a person outside an organization may be contacted by more than one person inside the organization, which may have negative repercussions for the business relationship. As organizations grow, traditional computer and email systems are unable to effectively use email traffic data to identify, organize, and leverage business relationships.